My Interesting Friends
by Mockingbird Accomplice
Summary: MAJOR CROSSOVER. There are just so many characters from other movies, that I finally just put it in here. If you like horror movies, Thrax, randomness, and Ghostface being stupid such as drowning himself like a turkey Then this could be for you. R&R PLZ
1. My Interesting Friends

"Ghostface!" Thrax screamed at the top of his lungs. I sighed and face-palmed. He was sooo stupid, Ghostface I mean. Can't that psychopath learn to not pull pranks on Thrax? It means certain death! I mean, people don't call him the Red Death for nothing. Ghostface shrieked shrilly and attempted to hide under his chair, which was too small to even remotely shelter him from Thrax's wrath. The virus was right, he is a moron. The Red Death grabbed Ghostface by his throat and pulled him out of his pathetic hiding spot.

"Thraxyyy, sooooo, how have ya been?"

"First off: don't call me that. Second, I thought I told ya to stay outta my room, you waste of life." Ghostface scoffed, acting hurt at Thrax's accusation.

"How do you know it wasn't Hannibal or Chucky? And what about Allison? She's the annoying fangirl; I'd be more concerned about her if I were you Red." I threw one of my black leather boots at Ghostface, who screamed and tried to duck it. But, caught in the deadly pathogen's grip, it hit him square in the face.

"Don't try to turn Thrax on me Ghosty, he actually_ trusts_ me. Besides, I haven't stolen Thrax's sunglasses in two months."

"And what about my trench coat?" He demanded.

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"**I CAN'T HELP IT!**"

"Sure you can't baby."

"You called me baby!" I squealed, "You are so **AWESOME**." Thrax ignored me and turned back to the other killer.

"If I catch ya in my room again there's gonna be hell, we clear?" Ghostface nodded vigorously, actually doing the right thing for a change instead of mouthing off to Thrax. Unbelievable. I wonder if this is the _Twilight Zone_. Thrax dropped him and Ghostface ran up the stairs screaming something about ' stupid plague virus ' and ' I don't want to die '.

"Well, what a lovely way to start the morning," Hannibal said sarcastically. He sighed and once again returned to his newspaper.

"Hannibal?" I asked.

"What, my dear?"

"Where do you get that paper? I mean the mailman won't even come out to our little deserted island. And UPS is always griping about the long trip out here, which I think is just for attention. We're only five miles off the coast of California."

"Only five miles," Thrax snorted taking a popsicle out of the freezer," Baby, we're _fifteen_ miles off Cali's coast, not five." He sat down at the granite kitchen island and opened the popsicle's wrapper.

"Well, my dear, I honestly don't know. It's always down here when I wake up; updated too," Hannibal explained.

"**Possessed newspaper!**" I screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the newspaper. Hannibal rolled his maroon eyes. I swear I'm going to set up a video camera in the kitchen and see where the blasted paper comes from. Until then, I'll stick with the possession idea. I think it's a valid theory to consider.

"Oooo baby babeh, La la la la la la. Oooo baby babeh, LA LA LA LA LA LA!" a voice sung. If you could call _that_ singing. It sounded more like a dying walrus, mixed with Michael Jackson suffocating.

" #%&! What the heck is that?" Thrax snapped, wincing at the dreadful noise.

"IT BURNS! IT **BURHURHURNSSS**!" I sobbed rolling myself into a ball and rocking back and forth. "Oh, God make it stop!"

"Ooo drop it to the floor, you make me wanna say it babeh. Yeah, you can shake some more, you make me wanna say babeh. Ooo you got it got it, 'cause you make me wanna say it babeh. I WANT YOU TONIGHT!" Thrax bravely searched the room for the horrid noise, while Hannibal and I tried to stay strong and not commit suicide. Finally, the virus' eyes came to rest on the only thing left in the room he hadn't searched: the cookie jar. What the h-e-double French fries?(AN: **mmm...French fries. CARRY ON! ;) ) **Thrax wrenched the chicken-shaped cookie jar's lid off and pulled Chucky out of it. The doll's fiery orange hair looked like had been in a fight with a vacuum cleaner, and he was holding an empty bottle of tequila in his right, trembling hand.

"I shoulda guessed it was you behind that God awful noise, Barbie," Thrax sneered. He shook the possessed doll a bit and Chucky hiccupped.

"Hey baby girl whatcha doin' tonight? I wanna see whatchu go' in stooore. Hey, HEY **BABEH!**" Chucky screamed/sang at the top of his lungs.** (AN: Again if you happen to like the sound of a dying walrus and/or Michael Jackson suffocating, you can call that horrible noise singing. *shudders and calls psychiatrist*)** Thrax shuddered and shook Chucky a bit more violently this time.

"Shut up, for Frank's sake!" Thrax roared. Chucky blinked his crystalline blue eyes before grinning cheekily.

"Oh, heyyy Thrax. Wha' are youuu doin' in my house? Hey, have ya evah hearrrd the song ' Hey Baby' by Pitbull. Dang, tha' song is kick butt! Well,_** HAVE YOU HEARD THE SONG ' HEY BA-**_" Chucky slurred loudly before The Red Death cut him off.

"Yes, I've heard that song since you freaking_ violated my ears with it! _Now I'll have to delete that song from my iPhone, because I can never listen to it the same way again."

"Awe, tough luck. I WANT YOU TONIGHT! Ooo baby babeh, LA LA LA-"

_**"SHUT UP!"**_ Thrax threw Chucky out the window, who was still merrily singing.

"Thank the lord for Thrax's temper," I said, heaving a sigh of relief as the virus closed the window.

"Either that, or his hatred for us," Hannibal added. "I never want to hear that doll sing again."

"I don't think any of us do British-boy," Thrax said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not British! Get that through your thick skulls!" Dr. Lector yelled at us, his face red with anger. He slammed the 'possessed' newspaper down and stormed up the stairs; to his room, I presumed.

"You have such a way with people Thrax," I said jokingly, walking over to him. Thrax resumed eating his popsicle.

"So do you," he retorted. I sat beside him in one of the leather-seated chrome bar stools that Thrax 'borrowed' from some unlucky soul. There was a good chance the poor sap wasn't even alive anymore. Death by instantaneous combustion, most likely. That is, after all, Thrax's specialty. Creating a fever of 108 degrees by stealing a small DNA bead from a body's hypothalamus gland, located in the brain, and putting the bead in his DNA chain. But that shouldn't cause the body to combust, right? Internally: yes. Externally: no. Not by stealing a DNA bead anyway. Thrax's left index claw has the unique ability to melt the equivalent of steel. How did he get to be human size? Who knows, I'm just-

"Allison!"

"El Muerte Rojo say what?" I shrieked, falling out of my bar stool in pure shock. "What Thrax? Geeeezzzaaa, don't give me a heart attack!"

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that now would we," the virus said in his trademark sarcastic tone. He grinned down at my trembling almost-ready-to-slap-him-upside-the-head figure. "Ya had that look on your face again. You know? The one you always get when you're thinkin' about me. Tell me baby, which daydream was it this time? The one where we get married or the other where we ride off into the sunset?" Thrax laughed his head off almost falling out of his seat and choking on hit popsicle stick. My face grew red with embarrassment as I stood up and took a seat next to the pathogen once again.

"I-It could happen," I stuttered defensively. The Red Death almost choked on the popsicle stick again.

"Oh yeah sure baby, whatever, ha-ha, you, pffft, say." He wiped a tear from his eye before tossing the popsicle stick into the trashcan across the kitchen. I crossed my arms and glared at him with my deep blue eyes, staring into his yellowish green ones.

"You're a horrible person."

"I know. Thank you."

"I hate you!"

"Then leave."

"No!"

"Why not?" His eyes glittered mischievously, daring me to say something so he could take my sentence and have it backfire on me. This was a very serious game we were playing. Say the wrong thing or confess something you don't mean and the other has the legal right to harass you about it. I was at a disadvantage here because Thrax was the master. I'm so screwed.

"Be-Because I'm-"

"Desperate," Thrax offered, drumming his claws on the granite. He smoothed back his violet dreadlocks and smirked when I didn't reply right away.

"No! I just don't want to leave," I growled through gritted teeth. I crossed my arms and frowned at Thrax.

"Because you're desperate, right?" Crap. He had me cornered. My frown turned into a scowl.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"HAI GUYS WHAT'S GOIN' ON?" a voice slurred from the hallway. Chucky, still drunk as ever came stumbling in. The doll grabbed Thrax's combat right combat boot for support.

"We were discussing how desperate Allison is that she can never leave me," Thrax snickered, looking down at the awful looking toy. Chucky hiccupped and clutched his stomach.

"Ohhhhh... I *hiccup* don't feel so good..." The possessed doll covered his mouth and half ran half stumbled into the bathroom and began retching.

"That's what happens when you drink too much tequila Charles," I muttered, propping my head up with my palm and rolling my eyes. About five minutes later, Barbie came out of the bathroom, pale-faced and shaking.

"I...I think I'm good," he managed climbing on to the island and leaning against my elbow. "Do we have any ginger ale?"

"Pfft, what are you, a sissy?" Thrax scoffed. I materialized a glass of ginger ale and gave it to Chucky.

"Bless you."

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke," Thrax snarled, looking away from us. Suddenly we began to hear a faint sound, and it began to grow louder. It sounded much worse than Chucky! Oh no, a poor animal must be drowning in the pool again. But what kind of animal sounds like...like...like _that_?

"Let's play a love game, play a love game..." It sang.

"What the...? Huh?" Thrax had his extreme disapproval look on, and soon we all did. Ghostface- horrible, stupid, smart Alec, **(maybe)** gay- Ghostface. That awful noise was coming from HIM. He came in with a toilet plunger, singing into it as if it were a microphone.

"Let's play a love game, play a love game, do you want love or do you want fame ARE YOU IN THE GAME? _**DOLL THE LOVE GAME! YEAHHHHHHH!"**_ Ghostface screamed into the plunger and making us go half deaf. I now had the strange urge to hear Chucky singing over this crap. **"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN THIS BEAT IS SICK, I WANNA TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO-"** He never got to finish. Thrax gored him with his claw and Ghostface dropped to the floor, dead. Of course, knowing our luck he'd come back in an hour or so, whining about the pain in his head and chest.

"That's enough outta you," the virus hissed venomously. Chucky and I sat at the bar stool, holding each other and glassy eyed.

"Thraxy, is it bad if you see a blinding white light?" I whispered, shaking violently.

"There is no God," Chucky said hoarsely. Thrax drew in a shuddering breath before picking me up bridal style, but not before prying Chucky away from me.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs to her room."

"Will you take me too and tuck me in?" The doll asked.

"No." Thrax took me upstairs and put me on my bed. I hastily crawled under the covers, crying hysterically.

"He-He-oh I don't want to live anymore," I bawled, covering my face with my zebra striped pillow.

"I know how you feel baby, but try to get some sleep," Thrax sighed clutching his dreadlocks. The pathogen turned out my light and left. (AN: It took me like a month to get over 'The Incident' O.o'')


	2. Thrax's Pokerface

**Important Information!**

1. I will update in a few more days after the third chapter.

2. I will accept any reviews and advice for this.

3. Don't be afraid to Private Message me if you don't understand something.

4. THIS IS MY FINAL DISCLAIMER! I don't own any characters/ songs/ etc. that didn't belong to me in the first place.

5. Please give my story a chance.

**Also sorry this wasn't in the first chapter. I forgot to put it there**

"Read 'em and weep guys, royal flush," Thrax said proudly, fanning out his hand of cards for us to see. All of us stared bug-eyed as he collected the chips. Chucky slammed his cards on the kitchen table and pulled out a switchblade.

"Screw you virus; you've got to be cheating. That's the fifth time you've won at poker in ten minutes!"

"Thank God we aren't gambling with real money," Hannibal muttered setting his hand down, "I'd be broke by now."

"What can I say? I'm on FIIIIIIIIIRE, BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM, OW! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chucky let out an inhuman shriek of fury and threw the switchblade at Thrax, aiming directly for his heart. Bad move Chuckles; he probably doesn't even have a heart. The Red Death virus easily caught the oncoming projectile and flung it back at the possessed doll. It hit its target: Chucky's right arm. He screeched and fell out of his chair, spouting profanities. None of us rushed to the doll's aid, but did continue another game of poker.

"So, Thrax, I hear you broke you're record," I said conversationally, but still keeping my epic poker face. No way was he going to beat me this time. Thrax took a sip of his wine before replying.

"You heard correctly baby. 48 hours; that'll surely get me into the medical books." Dang, he's still keeping his poker face.

"GO FISH!" Ghostface cried out happily.

"For the last time, you idiot, this is not go fish," Thrax snapped, drumming his claws on the table forcefully. Ghostface slumped a little in his seat.

"Thrax, Ghostface isn't stupid he's just...special," I said carefully and slowly. I looked at my hand again. Oh yeah! Wait...wait. Poker face, poker face, poker face! Don't let them know you have a good hand moron!

"And by special you mean mentally retarded right?"

"No, he's just not like the rest of us-"

"KING ME!" Ghostface squealed, slapping his horrible hand down with fists held high. All of us stared dumbly at him. Thrax had a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"You're right Allison, he's _very_ special." The killers broke out laughing, all except Ghostface, who began to cry hysterically.

"_I WANT MY MOMMY, SINCE SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES ME!"_ He screeched.

"You're Mother doesn't love you either Ghostface," Chucky said, climbing back into his seat; arm bandaged. Ghostface sniffled.

"S-She does too!"

"Then why didn't you get a Christmas present from her last year?" The doll inquired. I should be stopping this, but I'm too focused on beating El Muerte Rojo to care at the moment.

"She was in a horrible car accident! She couldn't give it to me!"

"The rest of us got Christmas presents from your mother," Thrax stated, his smirk turning into a wide grin. Oh, how he loves Ghostface's pain and misery.

"W-Well, it must have gotten lost in the mail! I'll prove to you people that my mother does indeed love me!" He pulled his iPhone out of his sleeve and began dialing a number. The killer held it up to his ear and waited. And waited. And waited. And...zzzzzzz. WHAT! Oh... AND WAITED. Finally, his mother picked up and Ghostface put it on speaker.

"Hello, who is this?" His mother asked sweetly. Oh God, she is such a nice old lady. For my birthday she gave me a Horror T-shirt. Of course, Ghostface's birthday was about a week after mine, but his mother apparently didn't know the address, so she couldn't send his present. Funny. She sent mine via UPS.

"Hi Mommy," Ghostface said in a giddy voice. (AN: Can someone please tell me WTH is wrong with him?)

"Oh... it's you." Her sweet tone dropped.

"Yeah, it's **Me**.*giggles while the rest of us ponder how anything like Ghostface could be born* Hey do you love me?"

"Awe, sweetheart, I _hate you! You're the most horrible son a mother could ever have!_"

"B-But, b-b-but-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! IF YOU ASK ME, YOU SHOULD GO CRAWL IN A DITCH AND DIE. **IT WOULD MAKE THIS COUNTRY A WHOLE LOT NICER, AND IT MIGHT EVEN END WORLD HUNGER!**"

"I-"

"Why can't you be more like Freddy Kruger? At least he's not a _third class _horror movie slasher like _you_." I glanced at Thrax, who was taping every minute of this with my camcorder. Wait, how and where did he get that? Hmmm...

"Mommy please-"

"Here's some advice. DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed before hanging up the phone. So much for sweet old lady...

"MOMMY WAIT!" Ghostface redialed her number. After about a minute he put his phone away. "It says this number no longer exists."

"Maybe she changed it," Hannibal suggested.

"No, she wouldn't do that. She loves me!"

"So she just told you to die for fun?" The cannibal asked, quirking an eyebrow. Suddenly Chucky's cell phone rang. Good Lord, the ring tone was 'Sexy back' by Justin Timberlake. He picked it up.

"Yo...Hey 's Mother... Yeah, we figured you changed your phone number...Hey thanks for giving me your new one... No, I won't tell Ghostface. Bye." Chucky hung up. Ghostface wailed and ran up the stairs.

"Face it Ghostface, no one cares about you and no one loves you," Thrax called after him before turning to Chucky. "You have 'Sexy Back' as your ring tone?"

"I don't see what's wrong with that," the doll said defensively.

"Barbie, you're the ugliest thing I've ever seen; there's no way you could bring sexy back." Chucky gritted his teeth and slammed his cards on the table; going upstairs shortly afterwards.

"Charles Lee Ray forfeits," I announced officially, then smiled, holding out my cards for the others to see. "Beat that Thraxy dearest." For a moment he looked positively stunned before smirking.

"Gee good hand baby, but not good enough. Royal Flush again."

Hannibal sighed and said, "I'm out." I couldn't believe it.

"You're bluffing."

"'Fraid not baby." He held spread the cards out on the table.

"Impossible," Hannibal said, wide-eyed.

"No, I just know how ta shuffle 'em just right." Thrax stood and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen, but before he did he turned back to face us, grinning arrogantly. "That or you can't read my epic poker face."


	3. Confusion of Colors and Shapes

"Hannibal, Thrax! No! Don't do that! Ugh...quit fighting!" I shouted through a megaphone I'd just materialized. The two killers were currently tearing up the living room over a stupid argument. (Which had a worse childhood). Usually, Hannibal was the sane one of this household, but now well... Let's just say you should never pressure him to talk about his childhood.

"Cannibal!" Thrax growled as they wrestled on the floor. Oh the poor white carpet...

"Ebola," Hannibal snarled, flipping out his harpie and slicing through Thrax's trench coat. I don't want to clean this mess up afterwards...

"Psychopath!" Maybe I can get Chucky to do it...

"At least I didn't die the first time I was in a movie!" Hannibal remarked. The virus roared in fury, slamming his fist into the carpet where Hannibal's head had been moments before. The cannibal managed to push The Red Death off of him and into the wall, and continued to fight. Ghostface came running into the room panting heavily.

"Thrax...Thrax...Thraaaaaaaax," he whined, bouncing up and down impatiently.

"Ssssh, Ghostface, the adults are talking," Thrax said in a sarcastically sweet voice as he punched Hannibal in the face. The cannibal, in return, bit down on the pathogen's red hand. The virus snarled and Dr. Lector knocked him to the floor.

"Thrax I -"

"Ghostface, go stand in the corner!" Thrax raked his claws across Hannibal's face, and he gave him a black eye in return. The killer obeyed the virus without question, and stood in one of the various corners.

"Allison-"

"No talking!" Ghostface dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Allison-"

"What?" I hissed back.

"I accidentally mixed various chemicals together and now there is a glowing slime eating away at the floor." I face-palmed. Of course...

"THRAX!"

"What?"

"Acid is eating away at the floor downstairs."

"Again?" Thrax asked exasperatedly, holding Hannibal in a headlock. I nodded in return. The pathogen let go of the cannibal and grabbed Ghostface, who shrieked shrilly; flailing as Thrax lifted him of the floor so they were eye-level. "You sick little freak," Thrax growled lowly; shaking the teen a little.

"Also..."

"Also?" Ghostface yelped when Thrax yelled.

"I didn't mean to! IT WAS SO COLORFUL!" Thrax's grip tightened on the killer's neck.

"What was 'so colorful'?" The virus asked in a dangerously low tone.

"**IT WAS COLORFUL!**" he shrieked.

"Okay, I get that Ghosty, what did it look like?"

"Well, it was colorful."

"_Yes._"

"And bright."

"Uh-huh."

"..."

"_**Well.**_"

"That's what it looked like: bright and colorful; I hope that helps."

"...`8l"

"...:o"

"WHAT SHAPE WAS IT?"

"AHHH!...okay, it was either an octagon or a triangle."

"**How can you say 'it was either an octagon or a triangle'? They don't even look remotely alike!**"

"IT WAS A CUBE!"

"Why are you such a freak of nature?"

"My mommy doesn't think so; she loves me!"

"Ghostface, you're Mother told you to go crawl in a ditch and die; you know that! It was in the last chapter of this fanfiction!"

"What's a fanfiction?" Thrax completely ignored him, throwing the killer into Chucky, who had been merrily sitting on the couch watching this whole ordeal.

"C'mon Allison." Thrax grabbed my trench coat and drug me down into the basement with him. Down in the basement a.k.a Thrax's science lab of DEATH we saw a large hole by one of the various white lab tables. We looked down into it to see a glowing, green blob about seven feet down.

"So, what do we do?" I asked, flipping my dark brown bangs out of my face.

"Well, we could go down into the pit and try to prevent it from creating a larger hole or..." He trailed off. I rolled my eyes before snapping my fingers. The hole instantly vanished.

"You read me like a book baby."

"It isn't hard, considering you're a lazy donkey most of the time."

"(Le gasps!) Oh Allison, I'm hurt."

"I bet you are." The virus laughed at me as I started to search the room. "What could Ghostface have seen that was bright and shiny-?"

"I NEVER SAID IT WAS SHINY!" He screeched from upstairs. I ignored him and continued.

"Everything down here is black, grey, white, or in the process of dying. There is absolutely no color down here. You should grab a can of paint and-"

"Don't tell me what to do woman, just keep lookin' for that bright, shiny thing."

"I never said it was shiny!" A distraught Ghostface yelled again.

"Shut up Gayface!" I heard Ghostface begin to cry hysterically. I put my hands on my hips and glared at Thrax. The pathogen just grinned back at me stupidly. I sighed heavily and continued to look for the phantom shiny (I NEVER SAID IT WAS SHINY!) Oh sorry, bright and colorful object. (That's better)

"Thrax, I've been thinking. Maybe Ghostface is colorblind."

"That would explain a lot."

"Really?"

"No." I threw a test tube at his head and it collided with an audible 'clink' before clattering to the floor and shattering. Thrax swore foully and I looked down to see a large diamond at my feet. I picked it up and went over to Thrax.

"I found something," I stated holding up the diamond. "Do you think this is what Ghostface saw, or touched?" I held it up to the light and a rainbow of colors exploded from it.

"Probably, the idiot it must've thought it was one of my inventions or something. God, he's so stupid." Thrax sighed in irritation; going back upstairs with me following him close behind. We went into the living room to find Ghostface sprawled out on the floor; giggling to himself. "Yo, Freakface." The serial killer shot up and clambered to his feet.

"My name isn't Freakface," Ghostface whined.

"Shut up," Thrax snapped taking the diamond from me and holding it up for the killer to see. "Is this what you saw?"

"Yep, that's cube alright." Thrax and I exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Um, what?" I asked.

"It's a cube." Thrax clutched Ghostface's neck and held him so they were eye-level.

"Now...what shape is it Ghosty?" The virus waved the diamond in front of the moron's face.

"A triangle," he answered, resulting in the pathogen punching him.

"What is it?"

"Cube (punch) sphere (punch) OCTGON! (Punch, punch, punch)." I materialized a soda and sat on the couch taking a long sip of the drink. This could take a while...

(Two hours later)

"It's a quadrilateral!"

"I don't think you even know what the %$& that is," Thrax said mockingly, punching Ghostface even harder.

"It's a hexagon." (Punching session; I swear Thrax is just doing this for enjoyment:) "Cylindrical container." (PUNCH!) "DIAMOND!" Thrax stopped punching him.

"What was that again?"

"Your mother." (The next punching session lasted for days, eventually resulting in Thrax giving up on Ghostface. No one was hurt in the making of this fanfiction, except Ghostface, but no one really cares do they?)


	4. Drowning In the Rain

_**More important information**_

** OC's: Allison: Annoying fangirl, black hair and dark brown bangs, icy blue eyes, pale skin, always wears gray short sleeve turtleneck, black skinny jeans, and black stiletto boots.**

** Lexi: 27 Thrax's older sister; lighter red skin, maroon claws, dark purple hair, steely eyes. Wears tan trench coat, Black stiletto boots, grey jeans, and purple camisole. Will come in later chapters. Forced to work for PIN.**

** Phoenix: 8 Lexi's daughter; Thrax's niece. Emerald eyes, purple hair with orange streaks, black claws, and blood red skin. Wears black T-shirt, black cargo pants, and combat boots. Doesn't have a trench coat...can set herself on fire. Has temper.**

** Tyrin: Thrax's and Lexi's older brother. Thrax calls him T-rex and Lexi calls him Tie-dye; both these names annoy him. Grey dreadlocks, scar under right blue eye, maroon claws, looks exactly like Thrax, even down to the exact clothes, except his DNA chain has even more purple DNA beads than Thrax's. Extreme temper. Forced to work for PIN.**

** Blaze: 10 Tyrin's son; Thrax's nephew. Looks like a smaller version of Thrax, only younger. Even same clothes. Cool unless in a fight, most of the time.**

** Inferno: 5 Tyrin's daughter, Blaze's sister; Thrax's niece. Called Fern or Furnace. Blue and purple hair, grey eyes, ink black claws, same skin color as Thrax's. Wears dark blue sweater and grey pin-striped bell-bottom pants. Hates violence.**

** Maria: Yellow fever; Tyrin's wife. Dazzling white, golden eyes, black claws, Electric blue hair. Wears black camisole, orange leather jacket, teal leopard miniskirt and knee-high gray leather boots. **

**Marcus: Thrax's younger brother. Died at PIN at age thirteen on an escape attempt with Thrax; killed by his own parents. Thrax made it.**

** Darren: Marburg virus. Lexi's late husband. Age 21 when hunted down and killed by Lexi's parents after they found out he was Marburg (Close relative of Ebola).**

**Zinnia &Rafael: 42 and 45. Thrax, Tyrin, and Lexi's parents. **

** Qwen: Q fever virus; called Q for short. Orange, curly, long; see through hair(imagine orange Jell-O) Red skin with blue arrow-like markings traveling down her arms, legs, close to her eyes, and neck. Cat-like eyes; blue claws. Wears purple velvet jacket, magenta sleeveless top, black distressed jeans and stiletto boots. Can set things on fire with her mind and ice things with her mind, and can teleport. Annoys Thrax to death (again) **

** Location of Mansion: Deserted island fifteen miles off the coast of California. (Thrax isn't a people person.)**

**Mansion's appearance: three levels. Computer room, training room, large kitchen, Thrax's science lab in the basement (he plans to rule the world), large living room right by kitchen and connected to it by a door, if you step out of the kitchen though the sliding glass door there is a patio outdoor pool in the backyard (beyond that are tropical trees and birds; all of which hate Ghostface)**

**PIN: Pathogen Intelligence Network run by Thrax's parents. An institution for training, experimenting and imprisoning pathogens who resist. Thrax's siblings were experimented on and now he and his parents are the only pure Red Death virus' left.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except my characters and plotline.**

NOW...the moment you've all been waiting for. GHOSTFACE DROWNS HIMSELF LIKE A TURKEY! XXXXXXDDDDDD

"Got any threes?" Hannibal asked. Thrax shook his head in reply.

"Go fish."

"Allison, got any sevens?"

"Go fish." My hand was full of sevens of course. I glanced at Thrax's cards to see that he had all threes and he scanned mine too. We both looked at each other and exchanged an ' I won't tell if you don't' look.

"I hate go fish," Chucky complained, taking a gulp of his vodka.

"I see Barbie; it's easy to complain but harder for you to just SHUT UP," Thrax growled lowly before clutching his head and wincing.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I-I don't know...my head really hurts."

"It's called a migraine genius."

"What? That's impossible, I can't even get headaches. Mostly because I don't have a brain."

"You don't have a brain." Hannibal repeated. Thrax shook his head.

"I have DNA instead." Chucky climbed onto the table, grinning mischievously. He began to pace in front of Thrax.

"Yeah Hannibal, it should be a _no brainer_. I mean, look at what happened to him at the end of the movie, he was too stupid to even look before he leaped." The doll began to laugh hysterically. The pathogen and I exchanged irritated looks before Thrax, as quick as lightning, shanked Chucky with a nearby fork. Ooooo... and straight through the heart to and all the way out his back. Nice. Chucky fell off the table and began twitching. I then asked Thrax, "Feel better?"

"Much." We continued to play 'go fish' until Ghostface skipped in. Yes, that's right..._skipped_. Thrax immediately grabbed his collar and pulled him close. Ghostface shrieked shrilly and went limp. Thank God he at least knew better than to stab Thrax. That went oh so well last time. Let's just say, I had to call a plumber to get his head unstuck from the toilet, which had been overflowing at the time.

"What did I tell you about skipping?" Thrax hissed venomously, lighting up his claw. Ghostface shrugged.

"Hey, a man's got to do what a man's got to do. Besides, you said I couldn't prance; you never said a word about skipping." Thrax lowered his claw to Ghostface's neck.

"Don't get smart with me, and Ghostface you are not a man. You're sixteen and a complete fool."

"Am too!"

"Fine, then stomach this." Thrax grabbed Chucky's vodka and shoved it into Ghostface's hands. "If you ain't chicken." An impossibly wide smirk was plastered on his face. The Woods Borough killer flipped the virus off and lifted up his mask. Without even thinking twice, he gulped down the whole bottle. After he was done, he slammed the bottle on the table and puffed his chest out triumphantly. Thrax began counting down silently with his claws. _Three...two...one. _Suddenly Ghostface rushed to the nearest bathroom and started to barf his guts out. Thrax laughed maniacally, as if he'd just killed some poor idiot. "You ain't a man if ya can't stomach vodka Ghosty. HA HA!" I rolled my eyes.

"Wonderful Thrax, one of your most brilliant plans of_ all_ time."

"Shut up." After three more minutes of playing 'Go Fish', Hannibal finally went mad and tried to nibble off Chucky's leg; I decided that was enough of the card game for tonight. So, two hours later, Thrax and I sat on the couch in the living room watching T.V. Of course he flipped past every thing that I wanted to watch, and finally settled on _Seinfeld_.

"Oh I love this!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, the virus changed the channel. I frowned. "Screw you."

"Not in a million years, baby." I made a disgusted face and slugged him in the arm.

"Pervert." He grinned back, knowing I couldn't stay mad at him. I sighed and scooted closer to him, knowing it would annoy him. In response, he roughly shoved me off the couch. I screamed several choice words at him, while he sat there, enjoying this moment.

"I hate you," I sneered through gritted teeth.

"Pfft, sure you do baby." Soon we heard thunder, and lightning flashed outside the window. In another minute, a horrible noise was screeching lyrics. Good lord, another animal was drowning in the pool. Thrax growled lowly and went into the kitchen; I followed suit. I saw him staring out the glass sliding door with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. This was so not a good sign. I hesitantly walked over to his left side and stared in horror. Ghostface was outside twirling around an umbrella that was supposed to keep the sun off most of the deck. I tugged at Thrax's trench coat, but the pathogen hardly noticed. Neither of us could look away from Ghostface, who was singing his version of 'I'm Singing in the Rain'.

"I'm drowning in the rain~. Oh what a glorious way to drown today~~~,"

"Thrax, is he _pole-dancing_ around the umbrella?" I asked in bewilderment.

"It appears so," Thrax replied, his eyes still glued to the killer.

"This is horrible!"

"I know, I'm gonna have ta burn a perfectly good umbrella."

"No, I mean he's drowning himself! LOOK!" Ghosty had taken off his mask and was looking up at the sky; trying to inhale raindrops like his life depended on it.

"Is that supposed to be the bad part?"

"Yes, get out there and bring him in!" I opened the door and shoved Thrax out into the heavy downpour. He turned and gave me the death glare before stomping over towards Ghostface. As soon as the retard saw the virus he screamed like a girl and ran out towards the yard, still looking upwards and drowning himself. Thrax chased after him shouting profanities. When Ghosty went past the yard and where the tropical birds nested, they all flew out and started attacking him. He screamed louder and ran faster. Thrax was chasing him, birds were attacking him, but he was still snorting down rainwater as if it were crack. This ended at about twelve o' clock at night when stopped Thrax drug him inside. Both the killers were drenched, and Thrax looked pissed.

"I wanna drown myself," Ghosty whined, reaching for the door as the virus drug him upstairs.

"Then drown yourself in the bathtub," I heard Thrax snap.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA DROWN MYSELF IN THE BATHTUB!" I stared after them, and Hannibal came into the kitchen shortly afterwards.

"What happened?"

"You don't wanna know."

**AN: No joke, turkeys will look up at the sky and drown themselves when it's raining. I've seen one do it! LOL. XD**


	5. Thrax Hates Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or the characters except my OC's.**

I yawned quite loudly as I walked into the kitchen, drawing a glare from Hannibal, who had been reading his lovely possessed newspaper. "Good morning guys," I said cheerfully. Their response was a chorus of groans and I looked to each of them. Ghostface was busy poking Hannibal in the shoulder, to which the cannibal bit him and the moron, ran out of the room. Chucky looked about half dead. He took a sip of his coffee and fell off the table. OK, two thirds dead. My mistake. And Thrax was the only one besides Hannibal who seemed fully awake. That was mostly because he didn't need to sleep though. I came over to the virus' side and hugged him. "Good morning Thrax."

"G'Morning baby." He gulped the rest of his scalding hot coffee and poured another cup. He wasn't really...himself. I pursed my lips.

"What's wrong?" The pathogen shot me a look before turning my head with his claws and pointing to the living room. Ghostface was in there; merrily rolling around on the carpet, giggling like a girl. My right eye twitched, and Thrax seemed to notice.

"I know. He's been doing that for most of the morning. I threw a vase at him to get him to stop just before you came down the stairs. What's wrong with me though, is..._it._" He looked at Ghostface disapprovingly. "That little freak of nature ruined my newest invention."

"Really? What was it supposed to do?"

"Kill Ghostface."

"Of course." I looked back to the room to see Ghostface randomly chewing on the couch, and I turned my sights away. Why did Wes Craven create that failure? _Why?_ I smiled at Thrax, and he glared back at me. "He could be worse." Although we all knew I was lying. Nothing could be worse than him. We began to discuss random things. Gravity...why a turkey drowns itself in the rain...you know, what normal people talk about. Until a certain someone ruined that.

"Guys," Ghostface whined, "the TV is showing moving pictures again."

"It's supposed to do that Ghosty," I replied back in irritation.

"Wait- what's that? Oooo it's pretty! What the- ahhhhhh!" Soon his screaming was cut off and there was silence. The rest of us looked to each other uneasily. This was never good, and it usually meant one of us was going to die. I gazed at Thrax and he nodded back. The four of us slowly went into the living room to see nothing out of the ordinary, except no Ghostface.

"Well...this ain't right," Thrax stated.

"Way to point out the obvious virus," Chucky sneered. Thrax glared at him before kicking the doll across the room. Suddenly there was a blinding white light from the TV and I collapsed.

(Line Break)

"Ugh...Chucky you stupid gay doll," I snarled clutching my head. "I hate you all so much..." I scanned the area. I was in, what appeared to be, a field of tall grass, and when I looked at myself, I realized I looked animated. How did I know this? I only had four fingers. "Oh just frigging wonderful!"

"Mffh! Get off me!" I squealed as Thrax shoved me off his chest. I got up and dusted myself off, glaring at him venomously. He looked around. "Where the Frank are we?"

"Gee oh, well we're _here_," I replied derisively. The pathogen slugged me hard in the arm and I rubbed the tender ligament. "Um, ow!" The Red Death ignored me, more focused on a strange moving thing by him. It kind of resembled a sheep, only, it wasn't a sheep. It had wool, a blue face, its legs were striped, and it had a weird ball on its tail. I know what that is...

"Mareep!" It greeted, trotting beside Thrax, who looked plain annoyed with the thing. "Mareep! Mareep!"

"My God, it's gay," Thrax commented, watching the freak prance around him. "Allison, what is this thing?"

"It's a...pokemon," I sighed. I used to love that show when I was little, and I still watch some of the movies, but I think the cartoon is so annoying. Apparently, my virus friend does too, because he picked the Mareep up and drop-kicked it a several yards away. I stared at him, mouth gaping like a fish struggling to breathe. "You drop-kicked one of my favorite pokemon! You sick monster!" The pathogen rolled his eyes.

"Oh Allison, it was obvious the thing was trying to rape me, I had to do _something_." My eye twitched.

"You're sick Thrax."

"Actually no baby, I cause sickness; I don't get sick." I slapped him and he stared angrily at me.

"Do _not_ get smart with me," I scolded.

"Oh my stars it's a pokemon!" We turned to see a boy with blond hair and glasses pointing at Thrax. It was a trainer. The virus just stared at him with a look that said 'WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?' I face-palmed.

"Look kid, he ain't a-"

"I must catch them all!" He screamed, pulling out a pokeball. "Go Bayleaf!" Hmm... So he's an oldie. Bayleaf doesn't come from the Sinnoh Region. "Bayleaf use razor leaf!" Now I remember why I hate pokemon so much. The pokemon whipped its head and all these razor sharp leaves spun towards Thrax. He dodged them and glared at the idiot.

"You stupid freak I'm not a pokemon!" The virus roared in fury. The kid looked stunned.

"It talks! Bayleaf use tackle!"

"You little-" The grass-type tackle the pathogen, and Thrax snarled in fury before goring it with his claw. The Bayleaf "fainted". The trainer looked devastated.

"Bayleaf return," the pokemon went back inside its pokeball and the boy glared at Thrax, "Now you've done it! Go masterball!" He took out a purple sphere with a 'M' on it and threw it at my friend.

"Thrax get out of the way!" I screeched. That ball could catch any type of pokemon without fail. Thrax snorted.

"Relax baby, I ain't a pokemon or what ever these freaks are, so it can't catch me." I relaxed, you know, until the most horrible thing in the world happened. Which was Thrax getting sucked inside the pokeball. I screamed and the trainer leapt in joy.

"I caught a- I don't know what I caught, but it is now mine!"

"The h*ll it is," I snapped back. We lunged for it at the same time and collided head-on. There, in the middle of a grassy field, probably being watched by children around the globe, we fought like savages. I bit, he punched. I scratched, he kicked. I rolled on top of him and slapped his face. The boy looked shocked before rolling on top of me and kissing me. EW!

"You're hot."

"My God you're sexually harassing me!" I kneed him in a 'special' area and he dropped to my left side; moaning in pain. I snatched the masterball from his grasp. "Success! Fangirls are invincible!" Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and dropped the ball, swearing like crazy. The pervert grabbed the masterball and grinned down at me.

"You know if you want this so bad, you should battle me for it." Battle? I'd done it before on many on my numerous pokemon games, but I didn't have any pokemon at the moment.

"Earth to stupid. I don't have pokemon," I snarled. Perverted trainer, he probably talks to every girl this way. Sure, fight over her obsession, win it, and then play the polite card. He's probably thinking about me in a bikini at this very moment. Player... I hate him so much. I really need coffee. I wonder if he has any. The kid looked at me confusedly.

"What? Isn't that yours?" He pointed to a nearby pokeball. Yay! I have awesome luck. I snatched it up and looked back fiercely.

"Game on Pervy."

"My name is Mark."

"Crawl in a ditch and burn Pervy." We exchanged spiteful glances before backing away from each other and throwing our pokeballs. His was an impressive Lopunny. Mine made me stare in horror.

"IT'S GHOSTFACE!" I tackled Ghostface and started to strangle him. Between each shake I shouted, "You. Stupid. Freak. Of. Nature. Now. I. Will. Never. Behold. Thrax's. Sexiness. Again!" By this point, the killer was bawling hysterically, not really sure what he had done wrong. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I don't like violence," Mark snapped. We looked at him. "Especially towards pokemon! You stupid #$%~!" I gaped at him. Wow. Where did he learn that language? This is a children's program for God's sake! I let go of Ghosty's neck.

"Sorry Ghostface, but here's what I need you to do. I need you to kill that bunny over there. Do you think you can do that?" I asked sweetly, as if talking to a child. The killer nodded vigorously and attacked the Lopunny. It "fainted" and the trainer sent out a Dragonair. That "fainted", too, after hearing Ghostface whine for three seconds. See how I'm using the word "fainted". Of course, everyone out there knows that the pokemon does not "faint". It DIES. They just replace the pokemon when it rolls to a commercial or focuses on something different. Like a tree. The camera pans down on a tree, giving the viewer time to gaze at its lovely bark and soft green leaves, while they role the pokemon's lifeless corpse away. See how magical Japan is? So to all the little kids out there. The original Pikachu DIED years ago in one of the early episodes. Now back from our little happy, enlightening session. Mark sent out a Raichu next, but it got mutilated and "fainted". (Camera zooms in on a random tree while they replace the DEAD Raichu, with a plastic one.)

"Raichu return," he ordered. It went back inside the pokeball. (One of the ears fall off, millions of kids scream, camera zooms in on a twig, and someone in Japan gets fired) The next pokemon was Thrax. The virus looked pissed beyond belief and instantly lit up his claw and shoved it through the trainer's heart. (TV screen goes to stand by) "I-I don't understand. I l-loved you."

"What is it with this show and making all the characters gay," Thrax mused. He dropped the boy's lifeless corpse and we were on our way. But before we went I grabbed the masterball and Ghosty's pokeball, you know, as keepsakes. That, or in case Ghostface doesn't want to shut up. After two minutes of him singing the 'Direct Object Song' (I got him English tapes in hopes that he would get smarter. I was wrong. Horribly wrong. *twitches*)

"A Di-rect Object completes the meaning, completes the meaning of a sentence," he sang happily as he was sucked into the pokeball.

"Mareep, Mareep!" The same Mareep that Thrax had drop-kicked came bouncing back. I giggled as it came up to Thrax and nuzzled his leg.

"Get away from me," the virus snapped in exasperation after a few more minutes of walking. He punted it a few feet and the pokemon looked pissed.

"Oh, Thrax n-" Suddenly the Mareep released several hundred volts of electricity on Thrax, and the Red Death screamed in agony. Then, it trotted away happily, leaving me with a charred virus. "Um Thrax-"

"I hate pokemon," he growled as he got to his feet and brushed off his trench coat. "I absolutely DESPISE the little freaks."

"Allison! Allison!" We both turned to see Hannibal running towards us, Chucky bouncing on his shoulder; trying to hold on. "I HATE BEING ANIMATED!" He screeched. Both Thrax and I were bewildered by his outburst. Hannibal was usually calm, so this must really be affecting him. "My emotions are expressed to almost the extreme, this weird little teardrop thing slides down my head whenever I'm annoyed, and I only have four fingers!"

"I don't see what's wrong with having four fingers. Claws in my case," Thrax retorted defensively, clearly offended. "And I happen to like being animated thank you very much. And Hannibal, your emotions aren't expressed to the extreme when you are animated."

"Yeah, those would be chibis," I interjected. Dr. Lecter soon looked calm again.

"Why yes my dear, I never said my emotions were being expressed to the extreme."

"But-"

"I never said that," He replied darkly. I took that as my cue to shut up. Two hours later, we were following Thrax, who was leading the way.

"Are you sure you know where you're going," I asked in a whiny voice. The pathogen glared at me.

"Yes, for the hundredth time!"

"I don't think you know where you're going."

"Shut up." Soon, we came to a stop at a weird floaty thingy that looked almost like a TV screen. I touched it and my fingers went through it.

"Guys, guys I think this is our way out," I said excitedly.

"Well only one way to find out." Thrax grinned before taking the pokeball away from me and letting Ghostface out.

"A Di-rect-"

"Have you been singing that for the past two hours," I inquired. He shrugged.

"Maybe. A DI-RECT OB-" Thrax hastily began to shove him through the TV screen.

"Help me," he demanded, trying to push Ghosty's butt through. We all struggled, and it didn't help that Ghostface was screaming his head off like he was giving birth. Finally, we got him through. "OK. Who's next?" Chucky climbed into it, which only left Thrax, Hannibal and I." Allison?"

"Nuh-uh. There ain't no way I'm letting touch my butt!"

"Fine, then I'll go through," Hannibal sighed.

"But Hannibal, we could barely get Ghostface through. I got it!" I shrunk him down to Chucky's size and threw him into the screen. "You next?" Thrax shrugged and shrunk down to about the size of a small action figure. I picked him up. "You're so cute," I gushed. The pathogen took his claw and stabbed my palm. I shrieked and glared down at him. "I hate you." He grinned me as we went through. I just barely squeezed through and came face to face with an angry Japanese man. He started screaming unintelligible things at me, and I just eased my way across the wall and out the door, where I was greeted by my other friends.

"Well that was interesting," Thrax stated, drumming his claws on my fist. "Babe, could you let me down now?"

"No." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine; I didn't feel like walkin' anyway." And so we hitched a flight, and went back to our little deserted island.

**AN: There you have it. Thrax hates pokemon. Ghostface can make pokemon "faint" *cough* DIE *cough* XD Hope you enjoyed and R&R ;D. **


	6. Guests!

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes... I don't own anything!**

"Are they here yet?" Ghostface whined pitifully. He continued to stare out the front window. I materialized a medieval flail, planning to hit him with it, but then decided against doing so and set it down on the coffee table.

"Ghostface, do us all a huge favor and shut up," I snapped. The killer stared at me a few moments before returning his gaze to the world outside.

"_Are they here yet_?" The next thing he knew that same flail was zooming towards him. Unfortunately, said flail missed its target by an inch and broke the window. I really need to work on my aim. Five minutes after it broke the window Ghostface started to scream. Yes, he has delayed reactions all the time. He's supposed to take medication for that...but of course none of us want to force the pill down his throat every four hours. Why do we have to force him to swallow it? For some stupid, illogical reason, he thinks we're all out to kill him. Funny, right?

"Shut up!"

"Yeah," Chucky chimed in, climbing up next to me on the couch, "Go be stupid somewhere else."

"Besides, you'll scare 'em away as soon as they see how hideous you are." We turned to see Thrax leaning in the hallway doorframe smirking at us. The virus strode over to Ghostface. The other killer puffed up his chest, trying to make himself more intimidating. Bad move Ghosty, Thrax doesn't get intimidated by anything. The Red Death shoved him away from the window and looked out. "Baby, shouldn't they be here already? It's 2:00."

"How do you know that it's 2:00?" Chucky demanded, glaring at Thrax. "You weren't even looking at a clock!" Before the pathogen could reply I spoke up.

"You idiot, Thrax doesn't need to look at a clock to know the time. He's got an internal clock. How do you think he keeps track of the time while he's beating his records?" The doll glanced away, hiding his embarrassment. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Ghostface launched himself towards the door. Thrax however, grabbed his ankle and slammed the serial killer down then slicked back his dreads and let our guests in.

"Hey, Hun," Lexi greeted hugging me. I hugged her back." Nice to meet you!"

"Same here, hey SomewhatDecentPenName! Nice to meet you too!" SomewhatDecentPenName waved at me before giving me a hug.

"I'm glad I get to meet you all in person." I smiled at my fanfiction buddies.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well-" Lexi began.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do," Chucky purred advancing on Lexi, "I'm gonna take you to a nice bar, have a few drinks, and then when you're least suspectin'-" I slapped him hard across the face.

"You pervert! She's dating and you have a wife!"

"Is that supposed to mean something important?"

"YES!"

"Well I'm missing it. Hey babe, come over here and I'll show you how Chucky parties." Lexi bolted out of the room screaming with Barbie-boy hot on her heels. "Quit playing coy!" SomewhatDecentPenName and I exchanged grossed out looks before going after them. We found Lexi on top of the fridge, swinging a rolling pin at Chucky, who was trying to climb up and get laid. "Ooo feisty; I like that in a woman." My eye twitched before I grabbed the possessed doll and shoved him in the pantry, slamming the door shut and locking it. While he was screaming profanities, we helped Lexi down.

"Are you OK?" I asked. She nodded, shaking violently. That was not a good sign. "You sure?" Before my new friend could reply Ghostface came rolling in. And yes, I do mean rolling. He giggled hysterically as he tumbled across the carpet and onto the wooden floor, where he stopped in front of SomewhatDecentPenName. The serial killer stared up at her, while she gazed back.

"Are you my Mommy?"

"OH MY GOD HE'S SO ADORABLY STUPID!" SomewhatDecentPenName squealed hauling him off the floor and hugging him. Ghostface started to scream shrilly, but while I covered my ears and hissed in irritation, SomewhatDecentPenName and Lexi seemed unfazed and continued to hug him. As if sensing he was in no danger, the retard ceased his screams of what could be described as agony, and replaced it with soft purring. "Awe, who's a good boy," SomewhatDecentPenName cooed.

"I am!" Ghostface chirped back happily, glad someone was actually not maiming him for a change.

"Allie I don't see why you hate him."

"If you like him so much you can take him home, no charge."

"Please, I'll even cut him in half evenly so ya don't fight over him," Thrax said as he walked in. The three of us screamed like fan girls on weed and lunged for him. We latched on like our lives depended on it and the virus swore as he fell. We all loved him to death, and this was a one in a million chance to hug him. Normally, I wouldn't have done this, but something got my fan girl hormones raging. All three of us were draped around him, like clingy boas. "Get off me!" He ripped each one of us off, and when he ripped SomewhatDecentPenName off she took some of his trench coat with her. At least it can regenerate. Thrax got up and dusted himself off. "Stupid fangirls. They always hunt in packs." Lexi and I stared wide-eyed at him and he looked back with a confused look. "What? What is it, what do you want from me?" Little did he know SomewhatDecentPenName was coming up behind him with duct tape. Before she could reach him though, Ghostface screeched at the top of his lungs and all eyes turned towards him.

"You," he hissed as he walked up to Thrax and put a finger on the virus' chest, "You are stealing the only two girls in this house that actually care about my well being away from me!" Ghostface growled and lunged at Thrax. The virus stabbed him in the chest, and dropped his lifeless carcass on the floor.

"I hate you all, so, so much," he sighed.

"Awe, you killed him!" SomewhatDecentPenName screeched; Lexi was already in tears. The pathogen looked bemused by their reactions. Usually, everyone cheered him on when he killed Ghostface. Thrax shot me a confused look, and I shrugged. Lexi hugged Ghostface as did SomewhatDecentPenName and bawled. Soon Ghostface came back to life again and they cheered hugging him tighter. The killer, being the idiot he was and still is, started screaming, thinking they were trying to suffocate him. After another five minutes though, he stopped and resumed purring. Needless to say, Thrax was freaked out by all of us and backed out of the room just as Hannibal came in.

"Hello Ms. Allison, who are your guests?"

"ZOMG is he a butler?" Lexi asked, staring at Hannibal with wide eyes. The cannibal only smiled, in an attempt to not look unhappy.

"No my dear, I am not a butler, I'm Doctor Hannibal Lecter." He stuck out his hand and Lexi shook it.

"Hannibal Lecter, hmm the name sounds familiar."

"He's the psychiatrist that's a cannibal that eats rude people and his patients;" Ghostface said bluntly, "Hannibal accidentally put me in a boiling hot cauldron yesterday." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes.' Accidentally'."

"Are you British?" Lexi inquired, gazing at him. "Cause you've got that British accent." I watched Hannibal the Cannibal anxiously. For some odd reason, he's very sensitive about being called British. No one knows why.

"No my lovely dear I AM NOT BRITISH!" he screamed, storming past us and up the stairs.

"Um...I guess you hit something," SomewhatDecentPenName stated in a quiet tone. Lexi nodded.

"Pet me. Pet me mooooore!" Ghostface whined pathetically. They resumed petting him, to which the idiot resumed his strange purring. I twitched. Maybe I need to see if Hannibal will let me be his patient.

(Two Hours Later) 

"Allison! Alliso-"

"What?" I shrieked in exasperation. Ghostface was sitting beside me on the couch, and we were currently watching _The Simpson's_.

"I want to watch MTV," he said pitifully. The killer sat on the floor, since Thrax wouldn't allow him to sit on any of the furniture.

"No."

"But-"

"Hey Gayface: she said 'no'. Now quit being a pain in the butt," Thrax snapped.

"First: I am not gay nor do I have a face-" All of us exchanged looks and Lexi interrupted him.

"What do you mean by 'you don't have a face'?"

"Well under my mask is a cupcake."

"WHAT?"

"And a cube."

"BUT WHY-"

"And-"

"GHOSTFACE SHUT THE HECK UP!" Thrax grabbed a handgun lying on the coffee table and shot him. He sighed," My God you're an idiot..." SomewhatDecentPenName and Lexi looked like they'd either scream or cry.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!"

"For one: the last time I asked him that he went on like this for two hours and I do _not_ have that kind of patience. Secondly: because I could." We sat in silence for several minutes, not daring to speak; just watching Ghostface's half alive corpse twitching. Finally after a few minutes I clapped my hands together and got up from the couch.

"Alrightie. Well, I think we have all seen enough of the moron so let me ask you all something: has any of you ever been flying?" My friends both raised their hands. "Without a plane?" Hands went down. "Oh good. Then this will be a new experience." I led them outside into the backyard, where they exchanged unsure looks. "Awe it'll be fine." I snapped my fingers and they were instantly untied from gravity.

"Coooool!" Lexi whooped and did a back flip.

"Epicness!" SomewhatDecentPenName cart wheeled and soared higher. "This is great!" I snapped out my wings and joined them. It was so much fun. Thrax usually screamed profane things at me whenever I tried this with him, so it was a nice break from routine. Thrax watched us blankly.

"Flying fangirls. Huh. The world's ending early." Hannibal walked over and stood beside him.

"You do realize we're doomed."

"Oh heck yeah."

"Well I came to tell you that someone called-"

"Why would I care?"

"It was for you-"

"What?"

"LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES PLEASE!" Hannibal screamed. Thrax stared at him with uncharacteristically wide eyes. Hannibal regained his composure once more. "It was a girl, someone named Lexi. She said she was coming over whether you liked it or not. By the tone in her voice, she seemed quite serious." Thrax's expression turned stone hard.

"Thanks for telling me. Allison!" I stopped twirling.

"What do you want from me?" I whined.

"Playtime's over." The tone of his voice was enough for me to quickly, but softly bring everyone down from the sky.

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know, but it must be bad if Thrax is bugging me." I turned to my friends. "Sorry, but uh, this is something I have to take care of...whatever it is."

"Its fine," SomewhatDecentPenName said, "we'll just read about it in the next chapter."

"Yeah, no worries." We all hugged and said our goodbyes. After my two fanfiction buddies left I walked over to Thrax.

"What's wrong?"

"My sister is coming."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN...Thrax has a sister? Apparently so. R&R please and Darla-Trixter-Girl and SomewhatDecentPenName I hoped you like this chapter you guys are AWESOME! XD Bye!**


End file.
